A New Beginning
by Neuer Marco
Summary: The Winter War was over, the Shinigamis had won, but they never realized that someone was watching them waiting for an opportunity.


**It's just an idea that came to mind, to better understand reading "Winter War."**

 **The characters are Grimmjow, Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Sasuke.**

 **Sasuke will have Arrancar powers and is a Espada, his intervention will be explained later.**

 **I disclaim the responsibility of the used characters, since they are not mine.**

Chapter 1: Arrival.

The Winter War was over, the Shinigamis had defeated the powerful army of Arrancars and had defeated and sealed Aizen.

But it had been a very hard battle, the Espadas had surprised the Captains, especially the young man with onyx eyes

His riatsu and power were above several Captains, he even rivaled Yamamoto himself.

But even so they had won, although they never realized that someone was watching them from a distance.

 **Hueco Mundo. Palace of Las Noches.**

In the middle of the white sand Grimmjow lay on the ground with many wounds and deep cuts in a pool of his own blood.

'Cursed Nnoitra, damn Kurosaki, I'll kill you, kill you, kill you, I ... I'm the king, I can not die like that' thought Grimmjow but slowly he lost consciousness.

But suddenly a girl with long black hair appeared, with black eyes, her outfit consists of a Gothic black Lolita fashion.

The girl went to Grimmjow who was unconscious, she smiled, suddenly appeared a large black snake.

The snake hissed and approached Grimmjow, the snake began to swallow Grimmjow, the snake turned towards the girl.

The girl disappeared again with the snake.

 **Ceiling of Las Noches.**

Ulquiorra had turned to ash after his battle with Ichigo, he thought that was the end.

But unexplainedly his body rebuilt itself, but he was weak and had many cuts and wounds on his body.

"I'm still alive, in the end you never do what I think you will do" Ulquiorra said in a weak voice, slowly losing consciousness.

He could never see the girl standing next to him with a smile.

'You will be very useful' thought the girl, the snake beside her hissed and approached Ulquiorra, then swallowed it.

Both disappeared again without a trace.

 **Human World**

Ichigo lay unconscious on the ground.

Ichigo is wounded, bloodied and also unconscious due to the confrontation against Sasuke.

Sasuke had been a powerful opponent, who fought under Aizen, but could not control his power and in the end betrayed him.

To then fight against him, in the end he was defeated but I leave him alive.

After his fight against Ichigo, Sasuke went through a portal into another world.

Leaving a weak and wounded Ichigo.

But again the girl appeared next to Ichigo, the snake next to her began to swallow Ichigo, then disappeared looking for the last one.

Shinobi World.

Sasuke was unconscious and very hurt, he had lost an arm and was bleeding, but he was still alive.

His rival Naruto was just as hurt but he was still awake, he was happy, Naruto had managed to stop the madness of his friend.

But suddenly Naruto saw Sasuke next to a girl, she slowly moves closer to Sasuke and beside her was a snake.

"Hey girl, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

The girl stopped and turned to Naruto.

Naruto could see that she was not normal, her eyes were gray and empty, from her emanated a great and dark power.

"Uzumaki Naruto".

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"No matter my name, but you are still a danger to my plan and my goals, I can not let you get involved" said the girl while another snake appeared, but this was small.

The snake hissed and approached Naruto.

The girl slowly turned her gaze to Sasuke, who still had not woken up, she started to get closer.

"Get away from him, what do you intend to achieve with this?" Naruto said, as he looked at the snake.

"That should not matter to you."

The snake was in Naruto's chest, then he went to his neck and bit him.

Naruto resisted the pain, but he began to feel a strange sensation.

"What is this? What did you do to me?" Naruto asked.

"I know you'll do everything you can to try to bring back Sasuke and I can not let you do that, so you'll forget everything about Sasuke" the girl said as she stopped next to Sasuke.

"Hey wait ..." but could not finish because he began to feel pain throughout his body.

"The pain is temporary so do not worry you will not die, but you will not be able to remember Sasuke and the Uchiha clan either" he said as the big snake started to approach Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he resisted the immense pain.

"All the Ninjas and people were bitten by that snake."

"That ... it's impossible ..." Naruto said as he growled in pain.

"It depends on you if you believe me" he said as the snake began to swallow Sasuke.

Naruto tried to get up but could not, slowly began to fall asleep.

'When I had achieved it, she had to appear, damn, I can not move, I can not fight, damn' Naruto thought before falling asleep.

"It's time to see your power" said the girl with a smile and then disappeared without a trace.

 **Underworld.**

The Great War involving the three great factions, dragons and gods was at its highest peak.

Thousands of dead on all sides, now it was not just them, but now God was facing the monster of the apocalypse 666 Trihexa.

Both collided their powers, but their shock was so powerful that they unknowingly opened a crack in reality, which as time went by slowly got bigger.

But no one cared, suddenly the crack began to get bigger quickly.

While the Angels, Fallen Angels and Demons fought, they paid no attention, but instantly everything stopped, and suddenly a strong pressure flooded the battlefield.

Abruptly the crack became bigger and began to tear reality, now it seemed a big mouth, inside this there was only darkness.

Suddenly four lights fell from the crack towards the ground, creating great explosions, the battle stopped.

Everyone went to investigate the large craters that were there.

First crater.

"What is that?" Asked a demon.

"I do not know" answered another.

"There is a lot of smoke," said another.

"It's clearing," said another.

The smoke was cleared showing a white panther lying on the ground.

"What the hell is that?" Asked a demon.

"I do not know but I'm going to get close," said another demon.

The demon soldier entered the crater and began to approach the unconscious animal.

The demon came closer and touched the animal with his hand.

But quickly the panther woke up and instinctively attacked the demon.

Mind of Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was tired and weak, his throat was dry and his body ached but above all the Hollow hole in his abdomen, he thought of continuing to sleep.

But he felt a hand touch him, so he woke up quickly and attacked and killed the one who had dared to bother him.

But he quickly looked around and saw a lot of strangers who were looking at him.

Grimmjow tried to speak, but could not and discovered that he no longer had a human form but that of an adjuchas.

Suddenly an immense pain and hunger flooded him, he immediately saw the demons and felt even more hungry, slowly controlled by his instincts.

The demons were shocked to see one of their comrades be killed by the panther.

"Cursed", "Let's kill him" said the demons who prepared their weapons to kill the animal.

But suddenly a powerful pressure flooded the field, all stopped when they felt the powerful pressure that came not only from the panther but from several places where the other craters were found.

The panther roared and quickly pounced on the first demon he saw and began to devour it.

Quickly the others reacted and began to tap the panther but it had disappeared and reappeared and began to attack everyone it encountered.

Second crater.

The fallen angels were in great trouble because several of their comrades had died and had been devoured by a strange animal that was humanoid with a hole in his chest, wearing a mask with horns and a black sword, only wearing a hakama black that covered the lower part of his body while his chest was bare.

"What the fuck is that?" Asked one of the fallen angels.

"Whatever it is we must kill him" replied another as he formed a spear of light and pounced on the humanoid being.

But it disappeared and appeared behind while easily impaling the fallen Angel.

"Damn," said one of the Angels, who quickly jumped but had the same fate.

The Fallen Angel fell to the dead ground, the others could only watch with amazement and terror.

Suddenly the humanoid being roared into the sky and pounced on the Fallen Angels.

Third crater.

Several angels of God were in a state of shock.

Because the being in front was a dragon-shaped animal of silver color, with much power, but not only that but it gave off a dark and evil aura that left the Evil Dragons in dust.

In addition to those red eyes with three tomes that shouted that they saw them, but their instincts told them not to see those eyes because if they did it would be their end.

No matter what attacks they launched they did not scratch him, while the dragon killed them and devoured them quickly without flinching.

The silver dragon stopped and released its power, opened its mouth and a red light began to form.

All that the Angels could see was red and then darkness.

Fourth crater

There were few angels and demons in the area, because most had been killed by the monster in front of them.

It had a humanoid shape but with large bat wings with a white mask covering its face.

This killed the majority in only a few minutes, but it did not devour them, but it seemed to absorb the souls of those who killed.

To think that he ate the souls gave chills to all, the humanoid bat created two green javelins in his hands and pounced on the survivors killing them.

 **Sorry for the orthographic errors.**

 **Soon the new chapter will come, see you later.**


End file.
